The present invention relates to baby blankets and, in particular, to an infant wrap or blanket which accommodates seat belt restraints at a stroller, baby jogger, car seat and or infant carrier to assure infant comfort, as safety is maintained. The wrap is particularly designed to accommodate three and five point fastenings.
Varieties of covers, wraps, comforters and blankets have been developed to contain and warm infants and toddlers. Contoured, insulated outer garments also exist, such as snowsuits and which typically have sleeves, legs and or a hood. The wraps can be used alone or may be used in combination with an insulated outer garment. Alone or together, the wraps maintain an infant's warmth as the infant or toddler is supported in a carrier, for example, a swing, stroller, infant seat, or car seat. In such circumstances, the child is typically bundled in the wrap, with the edges of the wrap loosely drawn around the infant. The two, in turn, are mounted in the carrier. Safety straps at the carrier may or may not be fastened around the covered child, depending upon the difficulties of securing the straps over the blanket and around the shoulders, waist and or between the infant's crotch to contain the infant to the carrier. The attachment of the straps and safety of the infant can also be compromised, depending upon the vehicle and the ability of the carrier to accommodate available seat belts.
Known wraps generally consist of a blanket or flat sheet article which fits around an infant. A quilted or soft insulated material is frequently used to insulate the infant. Fasteners may be secured to the edge of the blanket to receive carrier straps, reference U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,724.
Wraps are also known which include pockets or attachments that permit the mounting of a cushion or pad to a primary blanket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,108 discloses a contoured foam rubber pad that is retained within a pocket and over which a portion of the blanket can be folded to cover an infant supported in a depression of the cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090 discloses a blanket wrap having apertures that receive safety straps that extend from an infant carrier.
Some infant carriers also include covers that have slots that allow safety straps to protrude through the cover. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,032 and 5,309,586 disclose two such carriers.
Although the foregoing covers and wrap can cushion and warm an infant, unless tailored to a specific infant carrier, car seat or support appliance, they may not optimally support and restrain the child as suggested by the carrier manufacturer. The present invention was therefore developed to provide an infant wrap that is compatible with a wide range of infant carriers and car seats and that includes an integral cushioned pad. The wrap accommodates three and five point strap fastener systems. The wrap also includes fasteners that retain the wrap to the infant, independent of the support appliance.